Chapter 10: The Storm
Chapter 10: The Storm is the tenth episode of first season and the tenth episode overall of the Hilda TV series, released on September 21st, 2018. Synopsis When her favorite radio weather reporter goes silent during a raging blizzard, Hilda decides to investigate, with David and the Raven in tow. Plot Following her falling out with Frida, Hilda hasn’t hung out with either of her friends in a while, and has no desire to go outside now that since it’s raining. She remains home as Johanna goes to the art supply store for supplies. When the rain makes way for snow Hilda changes her mind, but then Johanna calls her from a phone booth and orders her to stay indoors. The roads are already blocked with snow and it could be dangerous. The snow storm intensifies, and to Hilda’s surprise the Great Raven drops by at her house to seek shelter. When it also begins to thunder, the Raven suspects weather spirits might be responsible for the storm. Hilda tunes in to the weather forecast of her favorite meteorologist, Victoria Van Gale, but to her dismay the broadcast is interrupted by technical difficulties. Fearing something bad has happened, she decides to visit Victoria van Gale at the Trolberg Weather Station. Also because Victoria might now what to do about the weather spirits. She ropes in David and the Raven to help her. The Raven takes the two kids to the Weather Station, which is outside the city on a mountain, where there is for some reason no storm (it’s contained to Trolberg). On their way, they hear an argument between the Weather Spirits. The door of the weather station is locked, so the kids break in through a window, that leads to a dusty room filled with unused equipment. After some searching, they find Victoria Van Gale. Victoria is quite surprised to see the kids, but ensures them everything is fine and offers to give them a tour of the station. Hilda happily agrees, since she is Victoria’s self-proclaimed greatest fan. David and the Raven however don’t trust her due to her eccentric behavior. She ignores an alarm going off, claiming it’s nothing, refuses her guests access to a room (claiming it’s her bedroom and she hasn’t tidied it yet), and later she bumps into a lever, which causes a small thunderstorm outside the station, which she hastily ends. Victoria unsuccessfully tries to divert the kids’ attention away from all this by giving them some coffee, but ultimately confesses that she is experimenting with a machine that can control the weather. She made quite some progress, but realized the only way to truly control the weather is with the help of weather spirits. She claims she found a way to lure them to her, but the plan worked too well and far more of them turned up than expected. These weather spirit are now locked in a fierce argument right above Trolberg, and this is causing the snow storm. Hilda suggests Victoria uses her machine to try and blow the storm away from Trolberg, but it fails as the machines overheats and shuts down. With Trolberg being threatened to get completely buried in snow, Hilda decides to go talk with the Weather Spirits. The Great Raven brings her to them, and uses his powers to get their attention. Hilda offers to moderate the argument, and with great effort manages to get the Weather Spirits to calm down. Most of them realize they even forgot what it was they were arguing about in the first place. Meanwhile, at the weather station, David decides to check out the so called bedroom. He asks Victoria for another cup of coffee, and while she’s gone he unlocks the room. Hilda returns and tells Victoria about her success. Victoria is quite surprised to hear the weather spirits can be reasoned with. The calmed down Weather Spirits depart, except for one. When he sees the weather station, he flies into rage, growing into a large thundercloud and attacking the station. Hilda orders the Raven to bring David home while she will try to calm down this last Weather Spirit. David instructs Hilda to check out the room. Hilda does, and discovers Victoria is keeping a baby Weather Spirit captive in it. The Weather Spirit now attacking the station is it’s father. Enraged, and disillusioned about her hero, Hilda chews Victoria out for what she has done and frees the baby Weather Spirit. Victoria flees from the building, which moments later collapses and falls down the mountain, with Hilda seemingly in it. Fortunately, Hilda is safe; she was carried outside by the Weather Spirit. Less fortunate is that the spirit now carrying her away from Trolberg, and fails to notice her. Then Hilda falls off and lands in the woods, far away from the city. Featured Characters Humans *Hilda *Johanna *David *Victoria Van Gale *News Anchor Creatures *The Great Raven *Weather Spirits *The Black Hound (cameo on tv) *old Elf Deer-foxes *Twig Trivia *This the first episode since Chapter 1: The Hidden People in which Frida is not present, though she is mentioned. *When Hilda tunes in to Victoria Van Gale’s weather report, she comes across a news cast about a large beast being sighted in Trolberg. This foreshadows The Black Hound. *In Chapter 6: The Nightmare Spirit, David claimed he is afraid of heights. But somehow, this doesn't seem to bother him when he's flying on the Great Raven. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:C Category:A to Z